So Hard to Get
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: What if, when Ella got Char's love letter, that she WAS engaged to an old rich man? Remember she said she was married to one? So it won't be a complete lie...how will both of their hearts break at this news?
1. Prologue

Hey! Okay, this is my second Ella Enchanted story, so be nice! Okay, the setting is when Ella and Char are dancing in that indoor garden.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

> I said without thinking, "It does not matter for you. You can marry anyone."

Char asked me, "And you cannot?"

I felt as if I told him I could, I would betray our friendship or something like that. I sighed and looked away from his eyes.

"I…well, Father is going to chose me a husband. See, we lost all our money and he needs to be rich again. So, he married Dame Olga to gain money and now I am to wed in order to get him money." I was scared to look into his eyes. What would he think?

I dared to look into his eyes. Anger was in it. I stopped dancing and so did he. "Char…"

Char shook his head. "That is just downright…selfish and greedy! How could he think of marrying you off?"

I looked away from his angry gaze and muttered, "I do my Father's bidding, Char."

Char looked at me, shocked. "Are you seriously willing going to marry someone you do not love?"

I sighed and looked away, anywhere but him. "I don't have a voice in this matter, Char. I'll somehow make it…"

Char shook his head and began to pace. "It's a good thing that not all fathers force their daughters into wedlock in order to gain money! It just…infuriates me!"

I put my hands on my hip. "And it does not to me? Look, Char, I'm not eager to wed some old, rich man. And it's happening to me, not you!"

I stormed out of the indoor garden and began to race down the corridors. I heard his thundering footsteps behind me and in a second, I felt a strong hand grab my hand.

I turned around and looked into Char's eyes. He said softly, "I am sorry. I guess I was so caught up in what was going to happen to you that I…" he trailed off.

I nodded slowly and whispered, "It's okay."

His grip tightened on my hand. "Ella…I need to tell you something. I…I am going to Ayortha for a year."

I blurted out, "Are you serious? A year!"

He looked saddened. "Yes. Father says it is time. I shall write to you. Shall you write back?"

The topic of me being married to some old man was forgotten and all I could think was that Char was going away.

"Yes. Of course I will."

He grinned.

I glanced at the stairs. "My family is now probably going to look for me since the wedding is over. Come on."

He held my hand still and grinned. "Can you no longer resist temptation?"

He glanced at the stair rail and I grinned. "If you go to."

"I'll go first so I can catch you at the bottom."

He did and went so perfectly that I knew he must have done it many times. The ride was so wonderful. I forgot all my fears, all about my curse, and all about the fact I was soon to be wed. All was forgotten as I sailed into Char's hands.

We raced up for another turn and when I was sliding down, my new family came through the front door. As I sailed into Char's arms, I saw them and wanted to laugh.

Char didn't see them until he twirled me around. He set me down gently and was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Father grinned. Mum Olga smiled uncertainly. Olive wore her puzzled frown. Hattie glowered.

"Thank you for the honor of your presence," Father said, giving him time to collect himself.

But not enough. "You have…" Burst of laughter. "…my best wishes for your felicity…" Laughter "which is assured…" Peals of laughter. "Forgive me. I'm not laughing…" Laughter. "…at you. Please understand…" He trailed off, laughing.

I laughed too but I couldn't help but think that Hattie would make me pay.

* * *

Okay, that was the prologue. The next chapter is much more interesting, I promise. Next chapter: Char sends the love letter, Ella gets a special but not handsome visitor…please review!


	2. An Old but Rich Guest Visits

Well, I decided to update today. Aren't I nice? Anyways, now, we're getting into meeting a certain someone...and OLD someone...

Oh, and yeah, I was really mad at the movie too. That had NOTHING to do with the book, except for the curse! GRR!! LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

It was now half a year since Char had been gone. He and I have been writing to each other since he left and it was good to talk to someone.

I never felt so happy and with every letter I sent to him, I fell more in love with him. A servant in love with the prince? It sounded just like a fairy tale…

I was unprepared on May 23rd when Father came home with no notice. Of course, Mum Olga must have known because she turned me back into a lady, not her servant. I was moved back to my old room when Father had been there and had been given fine dresses to wear.

Father walked through the front door and called, "Olga, sweet? Love, where are you?"

I had wanted to hurl when he said that but I managed not to and entered the entrance with a smile on my face. "Father…" I curtsied low and when I straightened, I smiled my fake smile. "I am not Mum Olga but I hope I am enough to please you."

Not.

Father grinned at this. "Ah, daughter, you are enough for me. And tonight, you shall prove it!"

I was going to ask how when Mum Olga entered the room and said dramatically, "Is that my fine husband I see with my eyes? Darling, I have simply missed you too much for words."

Father smiled. "And I you, Olga. But, my time was well spent. For I have become richer and I will be even richer after tonight! Ella," he said, turning to me. "You, my daughter, will make me the happiest man tonight. You will do as I tell you, understand?"

I nodded and I asked, "What ever must I do to please you, Father?" I wanted to strangle myself for being so nice but I needed him. While he was here, Mum Olga couldn't make a slave out of me.

He grinned. "My, what a fine daughter I have! But, where are my two step-daughters?"

Hattie bounced down the stairs that moment. "Step-daddy!" She cried in a fake voice and ran to him and hugged him.

Olive walked in slowly, glanced at Father, and said simply, "Hello." Wow, she's a big talker.

Father grinned. "Ah, there are my other beautiful daughters. Come! I have news for all of you, especially you, Eleanor." I decided not to punch his nose for calling me that.

I simply said, "Father, I wish to be called Ella."

Father grinned that annoying grin of his. "Well, then. Anything that pleases you!"

_ What about getting out of here and away from Hattie? _I thought bitterly but followed him to the sitting room.

We all sat down and turned to Father expectantly, waiting for his news which he was practically bursting to tell.

"Ella, daughter…" he began when Mandy walked in with her famous oatmeal.

"Here, sir, eat up. You had a long journey and need the food," Mandy said but I could tell she could care less if he ate or not.

"Thank you, Mandy, I have missed your excellent food," Father said and then began to eat hungrily. He absolutely loved her food and when she made something, he ate it before you could even blink.

He finished a minute later and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. Hattie sighed impatiently. "Well, what is the news? What is it?" He sounded a bit annoyed for the delay. She probably thought it had something to do with her.

Father turned his piercing eyes on me and I wanted to squirm in my seat but remained perfectly still.

"Ella…when I was out traveling, I met a man. His name is Lord Thomas, a fine man. And a very old but very rich man. I was there at his manor and while there, I told him a little about you. He was very intrigued by you and wanted to meet you immediately. He said he hasn't met a spirited young lady in ages." He leaned forward in his chair. I held my breath, waiting for his next words. I knew there were going to be words I would hate, words I would despise.

"Ella…if all goes well tonight, and I know you will make me proud…Lord Thomas will ask for your hand in marriage and we will become richer!"

I wanted to faint. Was he serious? I looked at my father, hoping for there to be a punch line but there was none. I gasped.

Hattie jumped up and squealed. "YES! We will be richer! We can be richer!" She danced around happily while Olive grew excited.

"If we become richer, can I be given more money? Will I be richer too?" Olive asked. Her eyes looked hungry…for money that was.

Hattie pulled her sister to her feet. "Ollie, you will be so rich, you won't be even needing to even think about more money!"

Father held up a hand for silence. "Now, I see you are all excited, as I am. I want every single one of you on your best behavior." Mandy walked in with another oatmeal. "Tonight, we shall meet Ella's future husband and all must go well!"

Mandy dropped the hot oatmeal on the floor. She was frozen for a second before she immediately cleaned it up. "Silly me," she muttered. She practically ran for the kitchen.

I stood, my legs wobbling. "I…I'll go check on her." I ran out of there.

I ran into the kitchen where Mandy was staring at the plate in her hands. She saw me and hugged me. "Oh, sweet. I can't believe he is doing this! I expected some heart in him, but…I shall…do something!"

Tears were running down my cheeks and I said in a wobbly voice,

"M-Mandy…w-what's going to h-happen to m-me? I-I don't want to m-marry an o-old man. P-Please, M-Mandy, d-do something! I-If I-I say n-no, F-Father will o-order me to marry h-him. P-Please, M-Mandy, do something!"

In all my life, I have never seen Mandy so angry. She grabbed my arm and brought me to her room. "Sweet, I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to have a little chat with Lucinda."

After they had talked and Lucinda turned herself into a squirrel for 3 months and 3 as a obedient child, I couldn't wait to see what would happen.

But for now, I had more important things to worry about. Like what was I going to do when Lord Thomas came? What was I going to do?

When it was the evening and he was to arrive, Father finally approved of my outfit. It took only ten outfits until he was pleased.

There was a knock on the door and Father glanced between the door and me. "Ella…you will do good if you are nice and kind. Do not do or say anything that is rude and do not faint. When ladies faint, it means they are weak. Be kind and…flirt." I wanted to faint at those words. Flirt with an old man?

Nancy opened the door and I got my first look at Lord Thomas. All I could think was whoa. He looked very, very old. He had wrinkles on his wrinkles and had heavy bags under his eyes. He held himself tall but he walked in slowly, as if it pained him to move. He had thick glasses on and seemed to squint when he saw us. His hands trembled a little bit and his skin was all wrinkled.

He smiled at me but the smile was wobbly, as if he didn't smile often. "Ah, so this is Eleanor," he said in a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

After a glance at Father, I turned back to Lord Thomas and curtsied low and said politely, "Yes, I am Eleanor. But please, do call me Ella." All I wanted him to do at the moment was leave and never come back.

He held out his hand and, after a moment hesitation, put mine into his for him to kiss. His lips were chapped and cold against my warm, soft hands. He let go of my hand and I swore to wash them thoroughly after tonight.

Father grinned. "Thomas, old friend! How are you?"

Thomas smiled a little bit. "Fine, fine. I'm still alive, so I am doing well."

I wanted to shudder to even think how old he was. He was way older than Father. That thought just made me want to hurl. I managed not to and smiled a fake smile. "Lord Thomas, I have heard much about you. I think it is just splendid, simply splendid we finally meet at last. Come, I believe dinner will be served." I walked away, eager to leave.

But I didn't miss what Thomas muttered to my Father, "I think I will have to go in another agreement, Peter. One that isn't of business. One of…marriage?"

I really felt sick and I felt dizzy. I remembered Father's instructions not to faint. I wanted to groan but I didn't.

Instead, I took long strides into the dinning room and sat down across from Thomas and next to Father, who was the head of the table. I glanced around. "Where is Mum Olga, Hattie, and Olive, Father?" Even they would make this night bearable.

Father smiled. "Ah, they wanted to go out for the day…" I wanted to snort. Yeah right. They wanted to go out on the day I was going to get engaged to an old guy.

Thomas smiled. "I am happy they did not come. Because I would barely be able to pay attention to them for I would be too busy staring at her…" he gave me a pointed look. I wanted to cringe.

Thomas ate Mandy's food. "Peter, this food is wonderful!" He exclaimed.

Father grinned. "Made from the best."

Thomas then threw down his fork and said, glancing at me before looking Father in the eye. "Peter…I have decided something. I wish to marry your daughter!"

_ Please, just faint. Please, let me faint. _I thought desperately. But my curse didn't allow it.

Father grinned again. "Wonderful! We are delighted! Aren't we, Ella?" He gave me a pointed look.

I forced a happy grin. "But of course," I said through clenched teeth.

Thomas grabbed my hand and I resisted the urge to wrench my hand away from him.

"Ella, you and me! I can hardly wait until we marry!" He looked happy. I could.

I asked slowly, "When…when will we marry?"

Thomas frowned and pushed up his glasses. "Well…since I know how ladies, like yourself love to have plenty of time to plan a wedding I would say…three months? I also want it to be three months because, rumor has it, that Prince Charmont is having three balls and from there he will choose his bride. We must do it the next day after the third ball so that everyone is still present."

I stood. "Excuse me, sir. I…I must…freshen up," I muttered and walked out of the room.

I didn't know Char was going to have three balls. Were they his idea or his parents? I decided not to dwell on that. Right then, I had much bigger problems.

I wet my face and took a deep breath and walked back into the dinning room. I pasted a fake smile on my face. "I am sorry I had to leave so abruptly." I felt the curse. It was telling me I had to flirt! "I…I couldn't bear to be away from you, darling, more than a minute."

Thomas stared at me happily. "Ah, this warms my heart. Come, we have many things to plan. Like…" a mischievous glint lit up his eyes. "…How many children will we have?"

Was he joking? I stared at him. I then remembered the curse and me flirting. Wait, Father never said how many times I had to. So, I guess I didn't have to flirt anymore. Thank Goodness.

"How many children?" I repeated.

Thomas nodded. "I always wanted…eight children." I wanted to scream.

I forced another grin. "I've always wanted one. Much more quiet time."

Thomas leaned back. "Hm…no, eight. The more, the better." He grinned at me. What a perv-

Father interrupted my thinking, "Well then! We must retire to bed." He nodded to me. I curtsied low and muttered a quick goodnight and ran for my room.

I cried that whole night. I was going to marry Thomas. And Father was leaving tonight. So I was again under the thumb of Hattie. Would I ever escape?

* * *

I hope you all like it! Review, please!


End file.
